The Quantum IS
by Ukilhim
Summary: The Dialogues to come were over, understanding had been Achieved. As Setsuna and Tieria prepared to quantize back home something happened that sent them into a world both very similar and yet shockingly different to their own. DEAD/ADOPTABLE
1. Prologue: Departures

The Quantum IS

* * *

"I am Gundam" Speaking

" _Targeted and firing"_ Radio speech/Tieria speech

' _Eliminating targets_ thoughts

'Young man' communication via Quantum Brainwaves

I own neither Gundam 00 nor Infinite Stratos, both properties are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Prologue: Departures

The dialogues were over, mutual understanding between Setsuna and the ELS' had been achieved. Setsuna had learned everything that he possibly could about the ELS since he merged with them on their homeworld, all that was left for him to do was return home and complete his promise to see Marina as well as to observe the progress of humanity and the ELS that were still within the Earth-sphere.

As Setsuna prepared to depart from the planet, he took a moment to observe the new look of the 00 Qan[T], the armor parts of the majority of the outer frame that were lost when the Qan[T] activated its Quantum System, were replaced with smother and more rounded parts, the feet started off red but faded into white as it made its way up the legs, which had lost all it blue parts and were looking far more smooth and organic, the leg condensers had went from round to a more teardrop shape. The chest armor had lost some mass and was lacking the previous white parts that once surrounded the GN Condenser, the arms also lost there blue parts as well and were slight smoother, while the head looked nearly identical with the exception being the forehead sensor losing its diamond shape and instead becoming ovular. The most obvious difference was that the GN Shield binder as well as the six GN Sword Bits had been exchanged for eight large wing like pieces that faded from blue-to-pink-to-green as they went outwards with to middle two wings being twice the length of the outer two wings. Over all the machine had changed from one meant for combat into one meant for change and understanding.

" _You know, the Gundam isn't the only one who has changed during the dialogues."_ Spoke a voice that shook Setsuna from his thoughts. Setsuna looked towards his right shoulder and saw the hologram of Tieria floating next to him, not looking any different since the day he became one with Veda.

"True." Was the only response that Setsuna gave. Since merging with the with the ELS his ageing had frozen, leaving him looking like someone in their late-teens to early-twenties, his hair went from a jet-black tone to a more silver-grey colour and his skin had changed from tan to a pure white color, with his previously hazel eyes now permanently being Innovator gold.

" _Well then Setsuna, shall we take our leave?"_ Asked Tieria.

After a moment Setsuna responded, "Yeah. Let's go." Taking one more brief look at the planet, Setsuna then started towards the mobile suit.

After entering the cockpit and initiating the startup systems he heard Tieria's voice over the speakers.

" _Exit the atmosphere before we quantize, that way we won't experience any possible quantum interference from the ELS'."_

"Roger. Setsuna F. Seiei. Gundam 00 Qan[T]. Launching." And with that, the twin drives spooled up, sending the suit upwards with a trail of GN Particles.

…

The mobile suit now sat in the orbit of the ELS homeworld, and was preparing for the jump back to earth with the help of Veda which was accessible though quantum transmissions facilitated by Tieria and the miniature Veda terminal in the cockpit of the Qan[T].

Just as they were quantizing back to Earth, the dwarf star within the ELS system let of a burst of ionized helium which caused interference within the GN Field causing the Gundam to overshoot its intended target by a length of one universal cluster, sending it into a world completely different yet oddly similar to the one in which they previously resided

* * *

 **There it is, The prologue to my first story, The Quantum IS. I hope you enjoyed this as well as what it to come in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals

The Quantum IS

* * *

"I am Gundam" Speaking

"Targeted and firing" Radio speech/Tieria speech

'Eliminating targets' thoughts

'Young man' communication via Quantum Brainwaves

I own neither Gundam 00 nor Infinite Stratos, both properties are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrivals

Upon quantizing to the appointed destination of Lagrange 1, Setsuna and Tieria were greeted with the familiar sight of the Earth, what stood out to them as they observed the earth was that the orbital elevators, nor the solar array were anywhere to be seen, another issue, one that was far more concerning and puzzling to Tieria, was that the Qan[T] was unable to connect to Veda, an issue that was promptly stated by the former meister.

"How odd. Setsuna, it appears that I am no longer able to connect directly to Veda, it is as if it no longer exists, or is being shielded in some way."

"Why? And more importantly, how are you still within the Veda terminal without a connection?" asked Setsuna.

"Why the connection was lost is still unknown, however, the answer to your second question is that I has the majority of my consciousness data transferred to the Veda terminal, with the rest being provided by Vede itself. When the ELS' merged with the Qan[T], they upgraded the system to have more data storage and processing power, after this point I had the rest of my data copied and transferred into the unit. That however is irrelevant, we should head planetside and investigate what has happened to the elevators." Answered Tieria, with the latter part being spoken in a more serious tone of voice.

"Roger." was all that Setsuna replied with, before proceeding towards the Earth.

…

Upon beginning to enter the Earth's atmosphere, the Qan[T] released a GN Field around itself in order to eliminate any possible damage from the aerodynamic heating of reentry. The angle of reentry was a smaller one which allowed for a partial orbit across a third of the planet before the mobile suit would land in the waters off of the coast of the North American country of Canada which was once a part of the Union and was now a large agricultural powerhouse for parts of the Earth-Sphere Federation, this location was decided upon as a large government server facility was located inland British Columbia, making access via hacking or actual visit much more simple than in some other places.

After splashdown 32 kilometers from Vancouver Island, the Qan[T] quickly submerged to a depth of approximately 91 meters before it reached solid ground. Setsuna prepared to leave the Gundam, taking with him a ear-piece that would allow him to communicate with Tieria when he reached the island. After he had what he needed he opened up the cockpit which proceeded to flood with the seawater at a pressure that would kill most people if exposed to the sudden change, luckily for Setsuna that he was not most people, when he had become an Innovator his body had changed to become more resilient to harsh conditions such as these, and, with his body becoming assimilated by the ELS, he had gone through more extreme changes, ones that would allow him to exist in even the most harsh of places with relative ease. The reason he had become even more resilient was because his fusing with the ELS had changed his body into that of an ELS on a fundamental level, though he retained his shape as well as his consciousness, he no longer needed to eat or breath and could survive temperatures and pressures that would be dangerous for even Innovators, he was also capable of changing his form slightly to allow for him to better blend in to his surrounding, the changes were not that great, many of the changes only had a cosmetic effect, such as changing eye, hair and skin color, as well as slign alteration of his height and clothes.

Upon reaching the shore Setsuna shifted into the form of a young Middle-Eastern boy with black hair and hazel eyes that seemed red at certain angles, the boy wore a simple white tunic with a black belt at the waist, he also wore black dress pants and simple black leather shoes, around his neck he wore a long muffler which was a subdued crimson color. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon allowing Setsuna to observe himself in one of the puddles left behind by the high tide. The face that looked back at him in the puddle was one that brought a sense of nostalgia to Setsuna, the face was his from 57 years prior when Celestial Being fist started its armed interventions, although he did notice some differences in his face now than what it looked like when he was younger, his eyes lost their inherent rage and appeared to be more calm and relaxed, and his face had changed from the perpetual frown that was there to a more neutral expression that almost bordered on a smile.

'It's a bit odd to see that face looking back at me again, especially with such a different expression then what it used to wear.' Thought Setsuna before he stood up from the puddle and pulled out his old multi-com device to look at the map to try to find a nearby town or city from which he could begin to look up the events that transpired since he had left.

The device was unable to connect to any of its GPS satellites but the map still had the data of various locations around the globe. Setsuna recalled where he had landed the Qan[T] and the direction that he had swam to approximate the closest populated area that he could easily walk to, the map had shown the name of a large town called Tofino which was around 80 kilometers from him, he found the direction that he needed to go to get there and began to run to his destination.

…

After 2 and a half hours of running Setsuna final made it into the town, it was smaller than his map had shown, but he figured that was due to the town having little to no strategic importance. As he walked into the town square, he was greeted with the sight of two young women clad in some form of personal mobile armour that looked be be a mix between exo-armor and a mobile suit, having the limbs protected by armor but leaving the pilot exposed, there were also floating wing-like structure that looked as though they helped with propulsion. The two women were fighting in what looked like some form of competition.

One of the the women had dark skin and light green hair that was styled into a swept back mohawk with the sides of her head being shaved nearly all the way to the scalp, her eyes were an interesting shade of eggplant purple that looked ocean blue when the light hit them at times. Her armor was mostly a dark crimson with parts near the joints and surrounding the soles of the feet being white, the wings carried on this design by having the larger lower wing parts red with white on the edges while the upper wing that was connected to the small red and white diamond shaped thruster being completely white. The hands of the unit were a dark grey and had what appeared to be claws on the fingers. Grasped in each of the hands of the suit were what looked to be oversized half claymores with the blade being about 2 and a quarter meters in length with the bladed half ending in a wedge shape and the back of the blade having large surations on them. The woman's forehead was protected by a jagged looking plate that sported a single equally jagged horn. On the bottom left of the screen was the a half filled circular gauge, next to the gauge was the name 'Tessa Eissendottir' over the words 'Rautt Fangi', the latter of which Setsuna assumed was the suits name.

The other woman had pale skin and short red hair that was done in a warrior's wolf tail, her eyes were an emerald green color. The armor that she dawned was large and heavy looking, it honestly reminded setsuna of the Virtue in its design, the armor was a dark ash grey with the accent color being a neutral grey, the wing parts on the back took the form of solid dark grey shields with small circular cutouts being surrounded in light grey and the edhed of the verniers being a dull bronze color. It the hands of the suit was what looked to be a large dark grey railgun that was about 6 meters in length, the gun has handles mounted on both sides to help the user hold it. On the woman's head sat a plain dark grey V-fin. On the bottom right of the screen was a mostly filled circular gauge with the name 'Nora Meijer' over the words 'Stille Moordenaar'.

The fight had Tessa launching herself at Nora to take some swings with her swords, chipping away at her gauge, before she was forced to retreat from a small beam gun under each of Nora's wings. The fight went on like this for a few minutes before Nora used her gun to hit Tessa away, stunning her, before firing two consecutive shots that dropped Tessa's gauge into emptiness, it was then that a loud buzzer sounded.

"And that's the match folks." Spoke an announcer. "Nora Meijer in her IS the Stille Moordenaar has knocked Tessa Eissendottir and the Rautt Fangi out of the running for the preliminaries for the fourth Mondo Grosso tournament that will be held in London in two years, it's starting to look as though Italy may have some competition in their fight to hold onto the title of 'Brunhilde' this time around."

'IS. What exactly are you?' Thought Setsuna, as he left the square in order to find a library to find out information about the IS's.

...

Accessing computers in the library had been easy, all setsuna had to do was sign a release form and he was free to use them. After finding a computer in the far of cubical, setsuna synced his Multi-com and earpiece to the computer, planning to collect himself, just as he was about to begin he had an idea.

"Tieria, would it be possible for you to access the internet through a computer synced to the Multi-com?" asked Setsuna.

"I suppose it should be doable, just give me a moment… Connection established. Anything I should specifically be looking for?"

"Look for something called IS, as well as what happened to the orbital elevators." Answered Setsuna as he began to look for data as well. They continued searching for a few minutes before Tieria's voice played over the earpiece.

"Setsuna, we may have a problem."

"What is it Tieria?" Questioned Setsuna.

"I was able to find out about the IS system, IS stands for Infinite Stratos, it was created 10 years ago by a Tabane Shinonono to be an exoskeleton for space exploration, however its technology and fighting ability threatened to destabilize the world especially after the 'Shirokishi incident' when 2341 ballistic missiles were hacked and all launched towards Japan, all of the missiles were intercepted by a sole IS, which shocked the world into signing a treaty to ban their use in military conflicts as well as distributing the technology to all the countries on the planet."

"So, what is the problem? A new technology was developed and the government had the foresight to ban its use in war." Questioned Setsuna, as he was not seeing anything wrong with these course of actions.

"I was getting to that. The problem, Setsuna, technology was developed in 2041, meaning that right now is the year 2051, not 2364 like it should be. This means we either quantized back in time, or we jumped from one reality to another on entirely. I myself am leaning towards the latter as i have never once heard of Infinite Stratos ever. Either way, this may prove to be a serious problem." Stated Tieria before he began to explain the issue at hand.

"Oh." Was Setuna's only response.

"Yeah, Oh. Anyways I suggest that we find this Tabane Shinonono before we do anything else."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **There it is, chapter one done,. I hope you have enjoyed what has been done so far and will like what is up next.**


	3. Chapter 2: Tracking the March Hare

The Quantum IS

* * *

"I am Gundam" Speaking

" _Targeted and firing"_ Radio speech/Tieria speech

' _Eliminating targets'_ thoughts

'Young man' communication via Quantum Brainwaves

I own neither Gundam 00 nor Infinite Stratos, both properties are owned by their respective owners.

 **AN: The explanations I will use for explaining the physics behind GN Drives and their creates particles, in this chapter and future ones as well, is based off of the post on the old Gundam 00 that was done by user Tanqexe, I was very fortunate to have found the forum, as it helped me rationalize the GN Drive without having a degree in theoretical particle physics, the post can be found at.**

 **http:{SLASHSLASH} {DOT}com{SLASH}gundam00{SLASH}index{DOT}php?showtopic=699**

 **I would recommend reading this if you are interested as it help understand GN Particle physics in not only my work, but possibly many others.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tracking the March Hare

As Setsuna was making his way out of the town and into a small forest near it in order to rendezvous with the 00 Qant[T], which was being brought to him by Tieria, who was piloting the mobile suit through the Veda terminal in the cockpit, he proceeded to ask Tieria about additional information about the IS system.

" _As I said Previously the IS system was originally created as a powered exoskeleton to aid with space exploration and was soon heavily regulated by governments after the 'Shirokishi incident' making them illegal to be used in warfare. The suits are protected by a clear energy field that is nearly impenetrable to all but IS weaponry, this includes both physical and energy weapons. If the pilot is in danger from something that could bypass the energy field and kill them, the IS will activate something called the 'Absolute Defense' which will protect the pilot from any damage. All suits are equipped with a hyper sensor which boosts the user's field of view into a sphere as well as increasing reaction time, as well as a Passive Inertia Control system to mitigate any shock or heavy gravitational forces which would otherwise be lethal with how the suits move. The PIC system also aids in the flight and agility of the IS unit. Perhaps the most interesting fact is that, with only one exception, the IS suits are only able to be piloted by females, shifting the power of the world greatly from the previously male dominated society."_

"That is indeed an interesting fact Tieria, we should ask Tabane Shinonono about it once we find her." Said Setsuna, who sounded both amused by, and curious about, the information that he was given.

" _Indeed we should, as well as other things pertaining to the subject of the IS's." Agreed Tieria, pausing before continuing to speak. "The Qant[T] will be landing in a small clearing up ahead in a few moments."_

"Roger."

…

After entering the mobile suit, Setsuna and Tieria began what would and up being the arduous task of hunting down one Tabane Shinonono, a woman whose intelligence seemed to correlate with her desire to be nearly untraceable.

It was several weeks before they had any form of investigation on the pairs part bore any fruits, and even that had only happened because Houki Shinonono, Tabane's sister, had been admitted as Japan's IS representative candidate. Which meant that they should probably be able to at least contact the woman's phone if they hacked into her sisters.

Once they had managed to get the data to contact Tabane, as well as connecting Setsuna's multi-com to the world's data networks using various proxies in order to remain untraceable, they sent a small call to the woman that cut off before she could pick it up. The small call had been needed to sent some of Tieria's data to the device which allowed it to be tracked down to a deserted part of rural Japan, miles away from any form of civilization. With their target located Setsuna began flying from the small wooded area in which he had been landed with the 00 Qan[T]'s optical camouflage membrane up to prevent being found by any satellites or people that decided to explore the area, his goal now was almost solely to learn more about the IS's to sate his curiosity about the machines that so closely resembled mobile suits and the Gundams.

…

Tabane was in her lab as per usual, slaving away at her computer to work on the IS that she built for her sister, merely putting the finishing touches on the unit as well as streamlining its programming. Tabane took the form of a young woman in her early twenties with purple eyes and long pink hair, her attire consisted of a long blue and white dress that was similar in design design to a maids dress with a large black bow on the back that wrapped around her waist, the dress' sleeves only extended onto her bicep, leaving her arms from her elbows down free of the material, on each of her wrists sat what looked like a metal dress cuffs that were white with a pink tip on them. The part of her outfit that was the most interesting however was the black and white robotic rabbit ears which, like her cuffs, were tipped in pink.

As Tabane continued to work, her holographic data screens stopped responding to her commands, they then turned red with a large prohibition sign flashing on and off. Just as she was going to get up and reset her systems, she heard a male voice over the speaker.

" _Tabane Shinonono, you are a very elusive woman to track down."_

At his point a small hologram of a male with shoulder length dark purple and red eyes wearing what looked like a purple and black full-bodied skintight pilots suit with beige torso armor on it. On his face was a pair of large circular glasses. Before she could do anything else the figure spoke in an amused tone of voice, wearing a small smirk on his face. His voice was the same as the one that had just played over the speakers.

" _I must admit I'm impressed, the protections that you have on your systems actually took me several minutes to crack through, not a small feat to achieve."_

This shocked Tabane as she had designed those firewalls so that even she would have to take time to bypass it, and yet this man had said he had bypassed them in a matter minutes.

"Who are you? And how were you able to bypass my firewalls? Those should have been impossible for you to bypass!" Shouted Tabane in a voice that sounded more curious than demanding.

Tieria chuckled before continuing. " _Ah, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Tieria Erde. As to how I hacked your firewalls, that information is unimportant for the time being."_

Tabane pouted at the Tieria's answer about her firewall. "Aw, come on! Your no fun. Anyways, hi, hello, my name is Tabane Shinonono the genius, everybody's favourite celebrity." As she said this she twirled around before pointing her finger upwards an the ending of her introduction.

This introduction had both surprised and amused Tieria, he had read that Tabane was eccentric, but he hadn't expected her to be this much so.

" _Anyways, if you would step outside of your complex, there is a person waiting outside that you may be interested in meeting."_

Tabane snorted, not believing she would meet anyone interesting. "Sure, sure, let's head outside and get this over with."

…

The outside of Tabane's underground complex took the form of a worn down sheet metal shed with a white wooden door that had multiple warning signs on it, her shed sat in the middle of a small clearing that was surrounded by trees on three sides, well the remaining side was up against a small 30 meter cliff.

The sight that she was greeted with once stepping out the vaulted door of the shed was that of a large, mostly white, mecha which had some red on its feet, which faded into white legs with green teardrop shaped crystals on them, the upper waist of the mech was red with the chest being blue with a large green crystal on it, the arms were also white with the shoulder armor bind plain blue with sky blue accents on the tops, the head was mostly white with a red chin and green eyes, on its forehead was a V-fin that rested under a green crystal, the back of the suit had odd wings that ended in green tips. The suit was also emitting strange green particles that made her feel strangely warm inside.

The suit landed , stopping production the particles, and shifted onto one of its knees before the chest opened up revealing the pilot who was clad in a blue version of Tieria's suit who was lowered from the cockpit by the suit itself.

As the pilot neared Tabane, she noticed that he looked to be about in his mid-twenties, his skin was pure white, while his hair was silvery-grey, his eyes were gold, and seemed to almost be glowing with multiple different colors that shifted around inside them. His face was set in a neutral expression.

"Tabane Shinonono." The man said with a small nod in greeting.

"Yup yup, thats me, the genius loved by the world, Tabane Shinonono~" she answered in a sing-song voice, before quickly adding on "Who are you?"

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Answered Setsuna in a plain tone that seemed to hide some amusement at the woman in front of him if his lips slightly twitching upwards was anything to go by.

Tabane mostly ignored his greeting being far more interested with the 00 Qan[T] in front of her. She moved closer to the suit before running around it knocking on various parts of the legs and the currently lowered arm. As she looked more closely she could see the suit starting to slowly bloom flowers like the one that it had landed on, most of the flowers were plain white anemones with other ones being purple and pink. She got even more excited about the suit and learning about it that she quickly turned around and ran to Setsuna talking very quickly as she did.

"HeywhatisthissuitmadeofandhowdoesitfloatIdidntseeanythinglikewhatareonmyISsandwhatarethousegreenparticals? Comeon. TellmetellmeTELLME!"

Setsuna tried to calm the woman down but was unable to, so pressed for options, he had the Qan[T] spool up its GN Drives and release a cloud of GN Particles in order to talk to her with his Quantum Brainwaves.

'Tabane Shinonono, calm down.'

"Woah, did you do that?" Tabane asked Setsuna after she had slightly calmed herself. Her reply was a small nod.

"You can speak to people with your brain?! That. is. SO. COOL!" she stated almost plainly before gushing about his ability. Once she stopped to think about what had happened she realized that the machine made more of those green particles before he spoke in her thoughts.

"Wait, what are those green particles, and why do you appear to need them to broadcast your thoughts, most importantly, what are you?" before she could rattle of anymore questions, a hologram of Tieria appeared between them.

" _We will answer some of your questions if you answer some of ours, and if you could, would you also be willing to give us an IS core to look at?"_

Without any hesitation Tabane responded. "Sure sure. Now tell me what you and those green particles are."

Tieria chose to answer the latter part of the request first after looking to Setsuna and receiving a nod. " _The green particles are called Gundam Neutrino Particles, or GN Particles, they are produced within the Gundam 00 Qan[T]'s solar furnaces that are called GN Drives, they are currently in the back of the unit. The GN Particles are high-energy low fluctuation X/Y baryons that are produced by the decay of protons that are stimulated in such a state via the use of mono-poles, these particles are have their high level gamma radiation removed by highly specialize photo-voltaic components in the furnace, they are then condensed and stored in the suit as they do not decay nearly as fast as they normally would when they are in a compressed state. The particles themselves are able to both disrupt most forms of electromagnetic waves such as the ones used in radar and for communications, they are also able to be used to affect the inertial mass of an object, allowing it to move even in high gravity environments by minimizing the inertia needed to counteract gravity, this has the added benefit of protecting the pilot against centrifugal G-forces, not unlike the Passive Inertia Control system in your IS suits. Does that satisfy your question?"_

"Yup, that answers some of my questions, but I'm still curious as as to what Sei-Chan is." answered Tabane.

Setsuna had a confused look on his face while Tieria hid a slight snicker behind his hand. "Sei-Chan?" Setsuna asked confused by the sudden nickname.

"Yup, I've decided that I like you and Tia-chan well enough, so i gave you nicknames." Stated Tabane as she beamed at her new nicknames for them.

" _Tia-Chan?!"_ Tieria shouted, scandalized by the name. It was now Setsina's turn to hide his chuckles, both at the name _and_ the reaction that it garnered.

"Mhmm, but anyways, what exactly is Sei-Chan?" Confirmed Tabane before re-asking her question.

Setsuna decided to respond this time. "I am a hybrid of ELS and Innovator, the ELS part is what gives me my odd color."

"What are ELSs and Innovators?" Questioned Tabane, cocking her head in confusion of both of the terms.

"Innovators are humans who have naturally evolved in order to utilize Quantum Brainwaves, the process happens due to exposure to high quality GN Particles allowing the affected to expand their consciousness within a field of high quality GN Particles, they can also act as a sort of relay for communication between people unable to directly access their Quantum Brainwaves.

"ELS stands for Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters, they are a race of techno-organic beings which communicate via Quantum Brainwaves as well as assimilating other organisms in order to understand them you can see that with the flowers that are growing on the Qan[T] when we first encountered them they were attracted to those with Quantum Brainwaves and tried to assimilate them in order to communicate, this lead to misunderstandings that causes fighting between the ELSs and the human race, thus fighting took place until I was able to communicate with the main ELS causing them to stop fighting and to no longer assimilate anything. I then quantized to the ELS home-world in order to complete the 'dialogues to come', humanities first encounter with aliens." Explained Setsuna, getting a very excited look from Tabane.

"Wait. Wait Wait Wait, ELSs are aliens, and you are part ELS, that would mean you are part alien. You are so cool Sei-Chan" Said Tabane before realizing something. "You were talking about all that stuff happening before you met me, but none of that has happened yet from my understanding, does this mean you are from the future? Or are you from a parallel universe? And if either are true why are you here?"

Tieria paused for a second before answering. " _Both scenarios are possible, but I am more inclined to believe it is the latter as there were no mentions of you or the IS system anywhere in history. We are however in the past relative to our world as it was 2364 when we departed the ELS home-world."_

"Really? what was you world like Sei-Chan, Tia-Chan?" Asked Tabane.

Tieria looked a bit annoyed at the name and was a bit confused as how to explain their world. Setsuna had an idea of how to answer her newest question.

"It would be easier to show you." As he said this Setsuna closed his eyes and had the Qan[T] spool up its drives again and disperse a dense cloud of GN Particles and then expanded his consciousness to show her memories of his world.

Tabane sat there as images filled her mind, she saw the mobile suits and members of Celestial Being, as well as other mobile suits from around the world, she saw some of the advanced cities that dotted the world, images flashed by of the Orbital Elevators and the massive Solar Arrays that connected them, more images flashed by, this time of the ELS war around Jupiter, Setsuna's consciousness travelling the world, and finally, the ELS home-world. Needless to say she was stunned by the world, how similar and different it was to the one she had always knew, and how amazing and beautiful some of the sights had been, both of the earth and the ELS's home.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts, when she did she gave Setsuna a small, teary smile.

"Thank you, Sei-Chan, for showing me your world."

Setsuna returned the smile with a small one of his own. "You are welcome, Tabane Shinonono."

After a few minutes Tabane spoke up. "Well, you held up your end of the deal, let's head inside and I will answer your questions about the ISs as well as letting you see a core." She began walking towards the shed before stopping and spinning around to look at Setsuna with a wide smile. "Ah, I just had an idea. Wait, never mind, it's gone. No wait, its back. Let's have a tea party while we discuss my ISs."

As they neared the shed the shed opened it was shown that the dilapidated outside was just for show, as the door itself was half foot thick of metal that had a matte white color to it, the rest of the shed followed the same design, the floor was a neutral grey. The middle of the floor opened up to reveal a circular glass elevator with a white floor that looked like it could easily hold four or five people comfortably. Tabane just waved Setsuna to follow her into the elevator, he complied with the gesture but not before having the Qan[T] camouflage itself to hide it, Tieria's hologram flickered out of existence as this happened.

…

The inside of the compound was a bit odd to setsuna as he had expected it to be more bright, not dark and dimly lit by pink lights in the room, the mess of wires that ran over the walls and ceiling was unsurprising though.

Tabane led them to a room with many computers and wires around it, on one side there was a small round table with a frilly white tablecloth on it, surrounded by four padded wooden chairs with armrests on them, in front of each chair was a teacup on a small plate.

Tabane grabbed something from the large metal chair near the center of the room, and then made her way to the table before sitting down, Setsuna followed her example and sat opposite of her. The room began to light up as the lights slowly changed from a dim pink to a bright white-blue. Tieria flickered back into existence, using the the rooms hologram projectors to allow his avatar to return to Setsuna's shoulder.

Just as Tieria was about to begin with questions a slightly oriental ringtone began to chime from Tabane, causing her rabbit ears to spring upwards. And causing her to quickly grab a phone from her dress pocket.

"I know that ringtone! Hi hi hi dee ho! This is Tabane Shinonono, everyone's favorite superstar!" she answered the phone throwing up a peace sign with her left hand in front of her eye. There was a pause after that before she panickedly added. "No, no! Hold on please! Don't hang up on me, Houki!"

Setsuna and Tieria were both amused with her antics on the phone, there was another pause before she continued onwards with her call. "Hey to you too little sis. Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're calling about. You want one, don't you? Your own personal unit. Of course, I have one ready. It's

over-specced with high-end capabilities. It'll stand toe-to-toe with the Byaku. This IS unit is known as 'Akatsubaki!'"

The lights in the room dimmed back to pink before a spotlight turned on showing a red IS with black accents. As this happened Setsuna turned his head to look at Tieria who simply shrugged and shook his head in amusement. Setsuna turned his head back in time to catch the end of the conversation

"Sorry Houki-pokey I gotta go, I have guests over, 'kay, love ya, bye bye." with that she quickly ended the call before returning her attention back to Setsuna. "Sorry for the wait, I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask, but first, tea time!" With that she snapped her fingers, when she did the lights changed back to its previous color and brightness, and the wall near the table opened up to reveal three identical robotic rabbits with treads instead of rear legs. One rabbit held a tray with a teapot on it, another had a tray with sugar and cream, and the last one had a tray with a small collection of cookies on it. All the trays were placed on the table before they lined up side-by-side by an empty chair.

The rabbits were a purplish shade of grey for the main body, as well as the arms and head, it had ears that looked identical to Tabane's and they eyes on the face glowed with a dark pink colour. The upper torso was painted to look like a butler's black tuxedo vest with a pink bow on it. The hands of the rabbit were white and took the shape of three flat fingers with a joint where the began and one in the middle, the thumb opposed the top two fingers, the joint locations were the same but the thumb was slightly shorter than the main fingers.

Tabane noticed both Setsuna and Tieria were looking at the robots. "Super neat right, I made them when I was first started making the ISs, I call them Rabbots, awesome name right?" She turned to face the rabbits. "Good work guys, you can leave now."

The rabbits gave a quick salute before turning and driving back to the wall which closed after them.

Tabane poured two cups of tea, giving one to Setsuna who thanked her for the tea. The three sat for a little bit in comfortable silence before Tabane spoke once more. "This tea time was very nice, you may now ask any questions about my ISs that you can think of."

Tieria only had two questions that slightly confused him in regards to the IS system. " _My only real questions are in regards of how the closed mode exactly works, as well as how the Absolute Defence System works."_

Tabane was quick to answer this. "The closed mode works by transforming the IS into a form of energy that is placed in something of a pocket dimension that only the IS itself can access, some of the energy is transformed back into a pre-programmed shape that adorns the user, that closed form is still connected to both the user and the IS's core, allowing it to be summoned either fully or partially to the user when they will it to do so.

"The Absolut Defence is a system that is housed within the core of the IS that is automatically activated by the core's AI when it detects that the user is in danger of a lethal threat, the normal shields are a conjunction of the PIC to deflect the majority of damage caused by physical weapons as well as a magnetic field to deflect particle weapons, the AD works similarly but extends the PIC field past the suit as well as creating a supermagnatized repulsion field in front of the PIC field that ionizes the air between the two fields to distort incoming light creating a barrier that stops all damage, be it physical, optical, or energy based. It was initially supposed to be used to protect the suit in space to defend against micro debris and all forms of radiation, sadly it draw too much power to be used for more than an hour, the sut then deactivates, either going into its closed mode, or shutting down immediately."

Tieria was very impressed by the system and its functions and stated as such. " _I must commend you for creating such a thing, we ourselves took hundreds of years to create similar things, the GN Drives and Particles being prime example."_

Tabane beamed with pride as she stood up from her chair, motioning Setsuna to do the same. With this explanation done she decided to show them an IS core, she started walking into a different part of the compound with Setsuna trailing after her.

…

The location that the group stopped at looked to be a fabrication lab based on all the conveyors and robotic arms, they walked past the machines to what looked to be a heavily reinforced set of blast doors, Tabane put her hand on a scanner and looked into a retinal scanner, both activated simultaneously, the machines waited a minute before they turned green, the scanners then retracted into the doors which began to slide back before the doors split apart and each went into the wall.

The room was very different from the rest of the compound, the room was a stark white, and there were now loose wires or pipes running across the walls, the floors were made up of hexagonal panels. In the middle of the room was a lot of specialized equipment that both Tieria and Setsuna could only assume was for the creation of an IS Core, as he was looking around Tieria was shocked to see what appeared to be a particle accelerator that partially exited its place in the back wall.

Tabane, strode past them both as she made her way to a spot on the ground, when she reached it she placed her on the floor causing the panel in front of her to rise out on the ground on a similarly shaped pillar, the panel on top split into 6 triangles that disappeared into the bottom half of the pillar along with the top half. Inside the now opened pillar sat a sphere that shifted around with colors of gunmetal and bright silver.

"Da da daa~, let me present you with IS Core 000, the original prototype for the IS Cores." Tabane said with a smile, before she pouted. "Unfortunately this core has neither the AI nor the AD System of its successors. You said that the ELSs learned by assimilating correct?"

" _That is correct."_ Answered Tieria.

"Well then, would you like to have the core for the Qan[T] to absorb? I would also like to see what will happen"

Setsuna thought for a second before nodding an affirmative to Tabane

"Well, let's head to the hanger, then you can grab your mobile suit and bring it in." Tabane then grabbed the core off of its pedestal.

" _I have a suggestion, I could pilot the Qan[T] to where the hanger is."_ said Tieria. Tabanae thought on this for a second before grinning and saying.

"Great idea Tia-Chan, you're so smart."

Tieria looked resigned to the name at this point, he sighed before flickering out of existence. Tabane then jumped on Setsuna's back and pointed towards where she wanted him to go.

"Let's go Sei-Chan, onwards to science" With this said, Setsuna gave a long-suffering-sigh before deciding to humor her for the moment. And so, off the went.

…

The hanger was as to be expected of a hanger, it was made up of concrete for the floor and the support pillars, the walls were army green for the first two meters before changing to a neutral gray. On one of the walls was a large 12 meter by 19 meter metal shutter door which opened to show a green latticework of lasers in front of a semi-transparent cliff face. The grid then dissolved bringing the rest of the hologram with it, as this happened the Qan[T] made its way toward the door, entering as the hologram faded completely, after it was in the hanger the hologram reemerged and the shutter closed.

In the hanger the mobile suit crouched down on its one knee with one hand extended forward with an up facing open palm that was just slightly off the ground, it wings folded backwards and down in order to conserve space. Tieria reappeared using the suits projectors.

" _The suit is ready to accept the core, I will stay inside to monitor the systems for any changes."_

"Understood." replied Setsuna whom then asked Tabane to get off of him and to give him the core. Tabane did so, all the while pouting that she had to get off of Setsuna's back.

Setsuna made the way to his Gundam and deposited the core in its hand, it sat there for a second before metal crystals came out of the palm, engulfing the core. Once the core was absorbed, the crystals turned liquid and 'melted' back into the palm. It was a few moments before Tieria informed them on the results of the assimilation.

" _The assimilation of the IS Core is now complete, the only thing that is different within the Gundam now is the inclusion of the closed mode that all IS suits have."_

Setsuna spoke after processing this information. "How do I activate the closed mode?"

Tieria answered his question. " _You just have to connect with the suit and ask it to do so."_

With that, Setuna closed his eyes and activated the closed mode, when he did so the suit turned a glowing green before breaking down into GN Particles in a manner that reminded both Setsuna and Tieria of quantization, the particles then began to orbit Setsuna before coalescing and solidifying on his left arm. The closed mode took the form of a stylized matte-white bangle with a yellow desert flower on it, within the center of the flower was a green crystal has shifting flecks of glowing green particles inside of it. After opening and closing the mobile suit a few times to make sure there were no detrimental effects to the ELSs, Tieria, or the suit itself, Tabane suggested they stay in the compound with her for a few days before she went to deliver the Akatsubaki to her sister, as she had a friend she wanted them to meet, after a few minutes to discuss they agreed.

After going back down into the compound Tabane has Setsuna try out an IS unit to see if he was compatible with it, to her surprise he was able to use IS units without her having to modify the programming to allow him do do so like she did with Ichika, she chalked it up to him being part ELS.

…

On one of the screens in the main room of the compound there was the wire-frame of a new IS unit with two large floating shields behind it that housed 6 sword bits each. Next to it was a long-sword which specified that it would be made of a fourth-dimensional crystal composite material. On another part of the page was schematics for a photo-voltaic reactor that used the breakdown of photons into baryons in order to produce. On the top right of the page was a header which read **Infinite Stratos Unit** **#468:** **Quantic** **Somnium**.

* * *

 **Here it is folks the (hopefully) long anticipated chapter 2 of The Quantum IS, sorry for the wait, i had some problems with multiple instances of writer's block that i let sit until i got passed it.**

 **Anyway's all of the science behind the chapter and series as a whole are either from the Link before the story, were looked up on Wikipedia and then explained to the best of my knowledge of how they work, which is admirably very poor, or pulled nearly completely out of my ass. Sorry for any problem this causes for those that actually know the science.**


	4. UPDATEAN

hey guys, Yuki here, Just wanted to give you an update to the progress of Q IS, the story will be continued, so no need to worry.

Where Im at: the story is resuming production shortly, with CH 3 slated to come out in the end of may, however if it is not done by then it will be done early to mid july, as i am going to the UK for a month, so i will not be easily able to work on it. i will try to get it done before i leave, _but,_ i will NOT rush the story for any reasons

Reasons for not working until now: this story is first and foremost a passion project for myself, i am writing the kind of story i would like to read for this particular crossover, and thus, want it to be good, that said, i will only work on it when i have the motivation to do so, as i refuse to make my story sub-par.

this means when i do work on it it will take a while because research is a thing needed for this fic to work, characters, plot-points, in-universe science/technology, as well as lots of reading of wiki articles in order to try to explain these as most of them can only be explained with advanced theoretical particle physics (GN particals), sometimes i am lucky to find articles in Lehmans terms, but more often than not i will read what i can understand and then try to BS my way through the rest of my explanation.

anyways, sorry for the rant, it will be taken down when CH3 is up,

~Yuki


End file.
